Random Terra Bashing 2
by Electric Ammo
Summary: The old RTB, only not in scriptform. Anyway, for new people, tons of random Terra Bashing (obviously). Terra-haters read this. Terra lovers don't hate me (or sue me). T for violence. Chapter 7 Up Theme: Robot Hell Rip-off
1. RTB1

Hi folks! Welcome to RTB 2. The reason why I made a second version is because I had to since someone squealed on my script formwork. When I reach Chapter 4, then the new chapters would start to kick in. Anyway, back to the story.

**Random Terra Bashing**

Terra was still a rock. She stood there still as a statue. Suddenly, a light engulfed her. The light then went up in the air and landed in a white room with a brown floor. Terra stood there, alive in the flesh and in her old clothes.

Terra then said, "Ok, what's going on?"

Suddenly, a guy came out of nowhere. His left arm was made of metal and his legs were mechanical, just like Megaman's. He wore sunglasses and had an "I Steal From Best Buy" shirt. His black hair and tan skin obviously told her he was Asian.

A mysterious voice then said, "Ok folks, welcome to this fanfic, which is called 'Random Terra Bashing'."

Terra then asked, "Ok, who are you and what's this all about?

The guy then replied to our earth-moving blond, "I'm Electric Ammo, an author on I brought you back for my new fanfic, "Random Terra Bashing," or 'R.T.B,' get it?"

Terra then confusedly asked, "Why's it called Random Terra..."

Before she could finish, a giant anvil fell on top of her. Then thousands of smaller anvils fell on top of the already bone-crushing load that is the giant anvil. Terra quickly got out of the rubble.

Terra then asked, in a pissed voice, "OK, WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?!"

Ammo, smiling, replied, "This shows is called R.T.B, it means we Terra Bash you this whole fanfic."

Terra was really mad now. She yelled at our half-machine author, "WHAT DID I EVER DID TO YOU!?!"

Ammo told her, "First of all, I hate you for betraying the Titans. Secondly, I don't trust most blonds, especially the jocks. Also, I wanted to have earth-moving powers, but you took'em! Finally, I don't like you personally."

Terra was about to say something or use her powers, I don't know because I was impatient. A Bullet Bill flew out of the sky and crushed her yet again, only exploding at contact.

Terra (more pissed than ever) then got up and yelled at him, "All right, that's it! I going to teach you a lesson you never forget!"

She raised her hands in the air and tried to use her powers to attack the author. Nothing happened...

Terra then yelled in confusion, "Hey! What gives? My powers don't work!"

Ammo, while holding a ball of brown, glowing energy mocked at her, "I took away you're powers so I could ensure you wouldn't rebel. Thanks to my Author Powers."

A nuclear warhead then came out of the sky and landed on her and exploded. When she got up, a dozen tanks with loaded ammo and graphing guns on the sides shot her like a madman.

Terra was a little confused at the moment. Wasn't she supposed to die after all those attacks upon her? She asked, "Wait, why am I alive? I just got nuked and shot!"

Ammo then explained to her about his powers and his magical space they exist in. "In this dimension, I make the rules. You cannot die, but you suffer. Besides, I going to turn you back into a rock once I'm finished."

A giant herd of Chocobo then ran her over, causing every bone in her body to break in half. Suddenly, Beast Boy came into the scene.

Terra then praised, "Oh thank God! Beast Boy, you have to save me!"

Beast Boy, being his normal self as a naive guy, said with joy, "Terra? You're alive! Oh that's great! Hang on, I'm going to grab a camera to cherish the moment."

Beast Boy then runs away to get his camera.

Ammo, in a mocking voice, taunted at Beast Boy, now gone, "Stupid head."

Suddenly, Mario and Luigi (the ones on Superstar Saga) jumped on her head, smashed her skull with their hammer, used their hand moves, and did all the Bros. Attack on her.

Terra then prayed to the author, "Please! Spare Me!"

Ammo then thought about it for a moment. "Ummm... No."

All the Yugioh Cards in existence came to life and attacked her (the monsters attacked, used the Magic, and when Terra tried to run away, they used the Traps).

Terra then moaned in pain as she lay there on the ground. Beast Boy then came back into the scene with a camera.

Beast Boy then said with joy, "Terra! I'm Back!" Then he saw Terra beaten on the ground. "Hey, what happened?"

Terra then told him, "It's horrible Beast Boy! This Author is doing horrible things to be! HELP!"

Beast Boy tried to defend Terra, but the author knocked him out cold with a vase.

Ammo, in a sorry tone, said to the unconscious Titan, "Sorry BB, but I have to keep the show going."

He then snapped his fingers and sent BB back to the Tower, with his memory erased about Terra being alive again. Slade then popped out of nowhere.

Terra then pleads, "Help Slade!"

Ammo (in God-like voice) yelled at the villain, "If you truly valued your life, I suggest you go away before this show's called 'Random Slade Bashing'. GOT IT!!!

Slade then burst into tears in all the fright and ran away, crying like a little baby.

Ammo then mocked, "Dumbass"

Thousands of Pikmin then came out of nowhere (all the colors) and devoured Terra. She shrieked in agony as they slowly devoured her like what piranhas do to dead bodies in the Amazon River. They then left, leaving a beaten up and chewed up Terra in the center of the departure. Then, all the characters from all the Final Fantasies come out and blow her up. When they finish their pounding, they did their victory dance while the Final Fantasy Victory Song played. Then they all left.

Ammo then told the other half of the author, "Ok Cross Mage, I did your Final Fantasy joke. Now give me the Gil you promised."

Cross Mage then hands over the money and leaves.

Suddenly, a bell rang from a distance.

Ammo then moans, "Oh man! We have to end the show; it's already been a lot of sentences."

Terra, with a joyous voice, said, "You Mean I can Stop Suffering!!!"

Ammo smiled, saying, " No, it only means that your suffering will continue next chapter. Anyway, see you guys till next time!"

Suddenly a giant set of words fell on top of her, saying "See you in Chapter 2."


	2. Beginning RTB2 aka Dodgeball

Hi Folks… This is Electric Ammo. Sorry for all my fans who were hoping for RTB2 to update more often, but I lost my old files containing the original two chapters of RTB1. Anyway, since I lost those two chapters, I'm going to start making RTB2 chapters now. Like the last RTB, I'm going to allow people to submit ideas for bashing you could inflict on Terra via the reviews. Also, to make RTB2 a newer fanfic than the original RTB, I'm also shoving in co-hosts to assist me in the bashing, which can be suggested also in the reviews. Anyway, back to the fanfic…

* * *

**Random Terra Bashing 2**

**Chapter 1: Dodge ball  
****Co-host: Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2**

Terra was tied to a tree. She remembered the last chapter when she was squished by the super robot from "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!" and shoved into Chapter 4, but then the whole world turned blank after that. Now, she is back and tied up on somekind of field.

Suddenly, Ammo came out, saying, "Hi folks, and welcome to "Puppets in the Park"… no wait. Wrong story. I meant to say, Welcome to RTB2."

Terra asked, "WHAT THE F--- IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!!!" and struggled for freedom. Ammo answered, "I lost the original RTB episodes, so the fanfic stopped producing for a while. BUT, I manage to muster up some new ideas for RTB2, or Random Terra Bashing 2." Terra asked, "Is this why we are not talking like AIM freaks?" Ammo nod.

Ammo then said, "Ok, to make RTB new, please give a warm welcome to this chapter's co-host… Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2!!" as Rikku came out from a curtain that was conveniently behind the two. Everyone welcomed Rikku and she waved to him or her, which is the audience. Terra then asked, "Hey! Who's she and why's she here?" Ammo explained that the co-host would assist on ideas and just stay there for cameo appearances.

"Ok, now that's not the only new thing we mustered up for RTB2. No. We also add plots to RTB2. We sometimes switch between the randomness and the plot bashing. Just check the chapter thing that's displayed on top," Ammo tells the audience (which is also you). "Rikku, what's today's theme?" The Al Bhed then takes out an envelope that has the words, "Dodge ball" on it. Ammo then concludes, "So today's bashing upon Terra is Dodge ball. Ok. Let's get started!"

Ammo and Rikku then leaves the field, which Terra was in the middle of. On the launching side was the Average Joes from Dodge ball, A True Underdog Story. The team then threw tons of balls at Terra and pegged her unlimitedly. They then left and were replace by Team Skillz that Killz who also pegged her. Basically, there was an endless loop of Dodge ball champs from the ADAA, or the American Dodge ball Association of America.

Patches then tells Terra, "Remember the five D's in Dodge ball! Dodge, Duck, Dip, Dive, and Dodge!" Terra then complains, "But I'm tied to a tree. How am I supposed to dodge?" Patches then says, "Well you got me. I guess I'll have to train you then." He then takes out a bunch of wrenches and says, "If you can dodge a wrench, then you can dodge a ball," and chucks tons of wrenches at Terra cracking every bone in her body. He then calls cars to come to hit her and said, "If you can dodge traffic, you can dodge a ball," as hundreds of cars hit her and run her over.

After everyone from Dodge ball, A True Underdog Story beat her up; the entire Blitz ball teams from Final Fantasy X and X-2 grab Blitz balls and peg her like the Dodge ball teams. After that, Ammo and Rikku came back. Ammo then said, "Well I guess it's time to end this fanfic. Thanks for assisting Rikku." The two shook hands and left, while Raven came into the fanfic and said, "You Betrayed our friendship!!!" and used her powers to blow up Terra, leaving a blood explosion that spelt, "See Ya in Chapter 2."

Note: To all those who don't get some of the jokes, watch Dodge ball, A True Underdog Story. Also, sorry RTB2 was so short, but I ran out of ideas. Oh yeah. To Fallen1: I'm Nobody's slave. Hear me, NOBODY'S. (Breaks out of chains and runs to Taco Bell.)


	3. Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door

Hi folks!!! I just finished Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door a week before. The game was sweet! All I need to do is beat the Pit of 100 Trials and I truly beat the game. IT'S SO HARD!!! Anyway, enjoy a new RTB2…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door**

**Co-Host: Paper Mario**

**Note: If you never played Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, play it before reading this chapter.**

Today's RTB2 is scene in a room with a TV. Ammo was playing a video game, which was "Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door." Terra was tied to the side being forced to watch as he played.

Terra argued, "You've been playing this game for over five hours. What's so good about it anyway?" Ammo then got up and told her, "Sure. I'll tell you, just expect some RTB magic." Terra shows a face of regret.

The curtains come down and up, showing scenery, more specifically, Rougeport. Ammo then comes out and narrates, "Hi kids and welcome to another addition of RTB2. Today's topic is about the newest RPG and one of the greatest to be invented, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Today's co-host is none other then the capped crusader himself, Mario (Paper anyway…)." Paper Mario comes out and greets everyone by selecting appeal and joining Ammo.

"Ok, now Paper Mario. Tell us how it is like to do the whole paper business again." Paper Mario thought about it, and then says, "Well, it's ok, I guess…"

Ammo then smiles, asking; "Now in this RPG, not only are you battling with Nintendo's way of Mario RPGs, but you also do it on a live stage. Correct?" Mario nod. Ammo then pulls out a button and presses it, revealing a trap door that pulls out Terra, still tied to a tree. Then, Ammo asks, "Now, can you 'demonstrate' how you do all that cool stuff on our volunteer her, the blond one."

Mario nods and runs up to Terra, hitting her on the head with a hammer. The curtains fall as the words "You struck first!" was printed on it.

The curtains rise to show Rougeport more as a background for the fight, as if the three were merely actors in a big game.

Mario then runs up to Terra and wacks her with his hammer, thus causing 6-damage.

Ammo questions, "Now Mario, not only can you use a hammer, but you can also jump on enemies as well, right." Mario nod. "Good now show the audience how good it is you are in jumping.

Mario then jumps into the air and lands on top of Terra, causing 3-damage. Because Terra was tied to a tree, she doesn't get any turns in this battle.

Ammo then asks, "Not only does jumping do damage, but you can do more damage by pressing A once Mario is about to jump on the enemy. Show them Mario!" Mario then jumps on Terra and then jumped a second time, causing 6-damage.

"Not only that, but you can do stylish moves on Action Commands as well! Demonstrate Mario and make the crowd go wild…" Ammo narrates. Mario then jumps on Terra. Then in mid-air, he did a pose and then lands on Terra, jumping and doing another pose, which in total did 6-points in damage. The crowd goes wild as the plumber goes back in his position. "All this happens merely by touching the A button at the precise time! Just look at the crowd!" The camera then points to the crowd, which was going more wild then ever and Star Points show up.

"In this RPG, flower points are like magic, so it gives a kick but then uses up some. Mario, show them…" Ammo tells. Mario then takes out his hammer and selects "Power Smash" and slams it into Terra, now doing 8-damage instead of the 6-damage of a normal hammer.

"Sweet! Now show them some Star attacks Mario. Star Points are used as the crowds' cheer and lets you attack with something special that has more kick, sorta like Over Drive from the Final Fantasy series." Mario then pulls out a map and throws it into the air, thus causing a red star to come out. The star then circled around Terra, making a colorful line in its path. The line then finishes into a circle, which caused 3-damage to Terra. This continued for quite some time, until the Star Points ran out, leaving a total of 15-damage.

Suddenly, a Random Goomba in the crowd yelled at out heroes. He was wearing a shirt that said 'I'm a Terra Fan' and a hat that said 'RTB2 sucks'. "BOO!!! YOU GUYS SUCK!!!" He then picked up a rock and was in a throwing position. Ammo then pointed out, "Uh oh! Looks like someone's about to throw something at us. It could be either good since they could throw healing items to help us, or it could be bed since he could throw something harmful at us. Luckily, we can just press the X button to teach him a lesson." Mario then jumps in the air and lands on the Goomba, crushing his skull and killing him instantly. Terra argues becasue the only person who cared for her in this freak show was that Goomba.

"Ok, now that we know what Mario does, let's move to the others. Meet Goombella." A young Goomba comes out. She is about 21 or something and has a helmet showing her yellow hair that was in a ponytail. She then jumped on Terra headfirst and caused some damage.

"Also meet Koops." A Koopa then comes out and slams his shell into Terra, doing about 6-damage. He was about 16 in age and wore nice blue clothing and brown clothes.

"Don't forget Madame Flurrie." A fat floating actor thingy then comes out. She is extremely fat and wears tons of makeup on her blue skin. She has no legs, but floats in the air. She then body slams into Terra, doing 6-damage.

"Also met Richard-Star. (That's what I named my Yoshi in the Glitz Pit)." An Orange Yoshi with Green pants then comes up. He licks Terra into his mouth and spitted her out. Then he did a Ground Pound on her, thus totaling the 6-damage from the spitting attack to the 6 from the Ground Pound.

"Meet also Vivian of the Shadow Siren." A shadow then comes out from the ground and shows a purple girl with ghost like feet that touch the ground (only one) wearing white gloves and a red, pointy hat, which had her pink hair covering her eyes. She then disappears into the shadows and then punched Terra with her firepowers, thus burning her.

"Now salute to our Navigator and Explosive Expert, Admiral Bobbery!" Bobbery then comes out and runs up to Terra. He was an old Bomb-omb with an old sailor's hat and a giant gray mustache. He had his fuse lit as he was running, which he exploded in Terra's face and blew her up. He then landed back on the ground unharmed thanks to Bomb-omb magic.

"And Last but not Least, Ms. Mowz!" A white mouse with a red facemask then comes and slaps Terra uncontrollably. She then kisses her side check to distract her and stole her wallet and gave it to Ammo.

Terra yelled, "Hey! My Wallet!" as Ammo took all her money and Mario jumped on her, finishing her off. Experience Points then pore out and the gang Leveled up. Mario then chooses to level up Badge Points.

"Well folks, I guess that's all you need to know about how come I like Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door." Ammo explains. "Here in RTB2, we give this Papery game a suspense folding 5 out of 5 (5 being the best). Good night folks."

Everyone then leaves as a meteor lands on Terra, which was indented, "See Ya in Chapter 3."


	4. Ammo's Powers

Hi folks and welcome to yet another edition of RTB2. Today, I noticed that I don't do anything myself and that I need to show the people out there what I (our at least my character me) can do.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ammo's Powers**

**Co-Host: Raven (if your stupid: the one in Teen Titans)**

Ammo was reading Naruto and One Piece Manga right in his home on the couch. He wondered to himself, "hmmm… Maybe I should hit Terra with Luffy's Gomu Gomu No Pistol, or maybe Naruto should throw shurikens…" Terra was still tied to a tree, complaining, "What's the point, you don't even use your own jokes, you poor excuse for an author.

Suddenly, Ammo turns to Terra in an evil, mean looking face. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!"

Terra knew he was mad. She knew some RTB magic was gonna take place soon. "No I meant to say…" Suddenly, they got transported to another blank space, which had more space and junk.

Ammo (in an evil look) narrates, "Welcome to this week's edition of RTB2. Today's topic is about 'my powers.' Today helping me is none other than Raven of the Teen Titans!"

Raven then comes out from the red door that was conveniently behind them. She then walks next to Ammo and glares angrily at Terra as her powers go berserk and throwing tons of things around.

Terra smiles in a regretful face and says in a scared voice, "uuuummmm… h-h-hi Raven. Y-y-you're not still mad about the whole 'betraying the Titans' thing, are you?" Suddenly, Raven drops tons of cars on top of Terra and one giant ship.

Ammo tells Raven, "That was nice and all, but the title says "Ammo's Powers." Let me show her what I can do."

As Terra is scene again, Ammo then lifts his left arm (a mechanical cybernetic one you'd expect from Full Metal Alchemist) as lightning stroke it and was stored. He explains, "You see, one of my powers is to gather electricity from any source, mostly lightning, and use it as an attack." He then rushes up to her and punched her while screaming, "EREKUTORIKKU KOBUSHI!!!" (Or Electric Fist (if I used wrong Japanese grammar, please point it out since I don't know too much Japanese)), sending the electricity from the lightning and shocking her alive.

His hand then morphs into a rocket launcher as he comments, "My fist can also shoot missiles." Missiles then shot out of his hand, now a rocket launcher, and hits Terra, blowing her top part off. Since, like I said, no one dies here, so it somehow grew back.

Then lightning stores in his hand while his hand was still a rocket launcher, sending electricity into the missiles and showed a power meter to the side. "Finally, I can charge the missiles with electricity so I can make missiles that blow up and shock, what I call, "Electric Ammunition." He then shots out the missile, which not only blows up Terra, but shocks her with the same amount of lightning as well.

"Also, I have Author Power, which allows me to alternate, bend, create, and destroy realities, just like other Authors." He then snaps his finger as Terra blows up for some unknown reason.

"If I ever want to fight with Mario jumps, then my ever jumping feet assist me." He then shows his mechanical legs, just as advance as the arm, and jumps really high into the air. He then lands straight on top of Terra, crushing her skull.

"Finally, I weald a Giant Hammer that would cause tons of damage." He then shows a gigantic hammer that was about his size and whams Terra with it a couple of hundred times.

Suddenly, Cream the Rabbit from The Rouge's Gallery comes out and says, "h-h-h-ha! L-l-l-looks like I'm not the only one b-b-being bashed around here." Ammo then hits her with electricity and sends her flying back to TRG while she screamed, "AAAAAAAGGGGGGOOOOOONNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!!"

Seeing Terra was too beaten to continue bashing, Ammo and Raven had nothing left to do. "What now?" Raven asked. Ammo asks her, "Want to go get a milkshake?" She nodded, blushing at the same time. They both held hands and left the beaten up Terra, who then got hit by lightning again and disinigrates into nothingness, which the ashes spell, "See Ya in Chapter 4!"

Note: The reason I show my powers is because then you'd know how my character looks like since I might appear in more fanfics I'd soon type.


	5. Alternate Terras

Hi yet again. Today's RTB2 might sound like the end, but it isn't. So sit back and enjoy.

Side Note: I don't hate all blonds (like what I said in the lost chapters of RTB1 that new readers haven't seen), so don't think I'm a blond hater ok?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Alternate Terras**

**Co-Host: Terra!?!**

Ammo was sitting back, reading fanfics like, "Winds of Fate: The X Factor" and other good ones. Suddenly, Terra comes out from the other room, skipping along and looking joyous.

Ammo asks, "What are you so happy about? And how did you untie yourself from the tree?"

She then pulls out a journal with "I Heart Raven" all over it and a chainsaw. Ammo panics as he screams, "AAHHH!!! Where did you get those?"

She then smiles and says, "Well, I used this chainsaw to cut the chains you tied me to the tree. Then I snuck into your room and searched your whole room to see if I can find your weakness. Luckily, I found your journal and after searching through all those 'love Raven letters you wrote but where too shy to send' notes, I found that yesterday while reading Winds of Fate: The X Factor, you stop being a Terra-hater. So stop RTB2 right now!"

Ammo then thought about it for a while. She did have a point. He did stop being a Terra-hater while reading the fanfic, yet at the same time he was not a Terra-lover. He had to come up with a solution to keeping RTB2 alive and explaining Terra's point. He thought, 'What Would Jen Irwin Do?' (Note: I'm not making fun of 'What Would Jesus Do?' I'm a Christian)

Suddenly, he had an idea! He hen took a blade of Terra's hair that he kept from punching her with electricity and sent energy into it. He then screamed, "Author Powers!" as blinding light filled the room.

All of a sudden, another Terra was in the room! She had a hooded shirt that was blue. She had green, baggy pants and a silver chain belt to hold it up. Her shoes were black Nike running shoes that had red on some of the sides. This Terra wasn't a blond, but had red hair and wore sunglasses that matched Ammo's. She tells everyone, "Yo, Ammo. Whatsup Dog?"

Terra was confused. She screamed while twitching, "WHAT THE F--- IS GOING ON!?!"

Ammo then explains, "Well, I used the blade of your hair to make another Terra, which is sorta like a Ammo-Terra. This makes you Teen Titans-Terra, or TT-Terra. I saw this whole alternate versions of a certain character thing done in Ruins (now Ashes) of the Forth Wall."

Ammo-Terra then tells TT-Terra, "That's right. Which means I'm gonna be the Terra not being bashed. While you, on the other hand, is a punching bag." Suddenly, Ammo-Terra uses her powers, which Ammo allows to have, and squish TT-Terra with tons of rocks. Suddenly, another Terra came from nowhere.

She says, "STOP RIGHT THERE! I must destroy you all for master Slade!" Everyone stares at her and asks, "Who are you?" This new Terra, who was wearing Slade's control suit, says, "I'm the Terra used in the Aftershock episodes in Teen Titans. You shall address me as Slade-Terra." Everyone stares in confusion. Then they stare at Ammo.

Ammo then questions, "Ummm… Not my fault." Suddenly, a Terra in a trench coat comes out and clams she is Jen-Terra. Also, a Terra in a tie, white shirt, sunglasses so dark that you can't see the eyes, and a hat comes out and claims she is TRG-Terra. Eventually after hundreds of Terras, one Terra that comes out claims she is Digimon-Terra.

Soon, Ammo was getting too tired of this joke, so he shocked all the Terras (except Ammo-Terra) and killed them with one hit. There were layers of ashes all over the place. Ammo and Ammo-Terra had nothing to do. They then said, "Well, looks like this RTB2 Episode's over. See ya guys later." They then leave as the wind blows and turns the ashes to a formation that says, "See Ya in Chapter 5!"

So the moral of this story is: 2 Terras in Teen Titans being bashed is worth 9 in RTB2.

Note: I own Ammo-Terra, so no don't think of using her for your fanfics without my permission or credit. Also, Winds of Fate: The X Factor is a real fanfic...


	6. Naruto power!

Sorry for all you guys who were waiting forever for a new RTB2. The problem was that school was holding me down and my life was in complete misery. I also was watching all the Naruto DVDs my let me borrowed, which was a complete pain and waste of my time. If I were to choose a topic now, it would be to update with Naruto as a topic. PS: To all you people who are reviewers for my stories (you know who you are). I hope your fanfics rock as much as the top good ones. Anyway, back to the story…

* * *

**Chapter 5: Naruto Power!**

**Co-host: Uzumaki Naruto**

The day was starting as normal for our favorite author and his 'punching bag.' The two were watching a nonstop record of Naruto DVDs that were burning their eyes off (or mostly Ammo's since Terra was too busy recovering from the last chapter. Suddenly, Ammo had an idea.

"I have inspiration for a new RTB!" the author shouted as he placed the last DVD CD in its case and dragged Terra with a chain while evil dogs with giant teeth and stuff were attacking her.

He dragged her to a filed with a portal in the center. As he went in dragging Terra with the chain, he teleported into the filed of Kohona Village. Here, the Naruto gang (Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Jiraya) where just doing nothing in particular. Naruto was trying to beat Sasuke at everything, Sakura was trying to keep the two apart, Kakashi was reading "Make Out Paradise," and Jiraya was trying to find some sexy babes to 'collect data' from. Suddenly, the portal opened and the author came out with Terra tied to a chain.

Ammo looked around the place, thinking, and "Let's see… The background of this episode must mean I'm in between episode 98 to 100."

"Oh hi author! What's up?" Naruto asked Ammo. The two knew each other since Ammo went into the anime after watching the first episode. The two were good friends and Naruto did a couple of missions regarding Ammo's help (like missions regarding other authors who are trying to make Naruto and gang to do nasty things (aka yaoi, yuri, rape, etc.)). In fact, Naruto lost to Ammo in a ramen-eating contest a couple of days ago.

Ammo looked at the blond, telling him, "I'm hosting a new RTB episode, and you're the co-host."

A confusion sign went over Naruto as he asked, "Umm… What's RTB?" Ammo then anime tips over as he heard Naruto's confusing comment. He then explains everything.

"Oh I see! So we must bash her as much as we can until the show's over?" Naruto asks. Ammo nods.

Naruto then perform hand-seals as he summon tons of clones with Kage Bunshin no Jutsu "Shadow Clone Technique" and they bore the snot out of Terra, who screamed in pain as the thousands of Naruto clones were killing her.

Sasuke then did some hand seals as the Narutos went away and did a Katon Housenka no Jutsu "Fire Element; Mythical Fire Flower" on Terra and burned her up. He then used the Sharingan to copy Terra's earth moving abilities and crushed her with tons of earth moves.

Sakura was opposing this idea of bashing someone countlessly, while the Inner Sakura was screaming in joy as she saw the random violence and stuff.

At that moment, Terra screamed, "Damn Uchida! You make me sick, fatass!" This made Sakura REALLY angry now. She turned red all over and charka was bursting everywhere. She then screamed, "NOBODY CALLS SASUKE-KUN UGLY!" Ammo then handed her a chainsaw and tells her, "Ummm… Sakura-chan, you might need this."

Sakura then takes the chainsaw and shoves unlimited amounts of charka into the weapon as the Inner Sakura broke through and she was cutting up Terra with large amounts of violence and stuff. Sasuke, Naruto, and Ammo just stared at the random violence that took place in front of them.

"Ya know, out of all the extremely wired things of bashing I did to Terra, this has got to be the most weirdest and cruelest punishments I had ever witness," Ammo tells the other two.

"Yeah Ammo, I hate to be in Sasuke's shoes if he tries to refuse a date with Sakura-chan," Naruto teases as Sasuke watched in horror as tons of blood went everywhere and stuff that would make this fanfic R rated (NC-17 maybe) if I actually went into description. Ammo whispers into Naruto, 'This reminded me of when you went 'demon fox' on Haku.'

When Sakura finally stopped doing horrible things to Terra, she slapped the earth-moving blond and went to Sasuke, who was still in shock from the horrors he saw earlier.

Ammo then goes to Jiraya and bets, "Hey! Ero-Senin! I bet I can summon something that does more damage than a frog!" Jiraya just turns away, ignoring Ammo. Ammo then tells him, "Ya know. Being the author, I can create a bunch of sexy babes if you win the contest…" Jiraya then runs back and summons Gama Bunta, who crushed Terra with his awesome strength. Jiraya then smiles and thinks perverted thoughts while knowing he won the battle.

Ammo pulls his sleeves up while taking off the glove on his right hand. When he took it off, Jiraya gasped at what he saw in front of him. The author's hand was glowing and constantly changing colors. At one moment it was red, then blue, then green, then orange, and all other colors that make up what color truly was. It seemed if a whole rainbow was trapped in the hand. Ammo then collects tons of energy, which Jiraya assumed was chakra, into his hand as the color's changing rate grew. He then plunges his hand into the ground as the soil started to disinigrate. He then screamed out, "AUTHOR POWERS!" as a bunch of random lines went everywhere, causing tons of light to cover the place and blinded everyone.

When Ammo pulled his hand out, there stood something Jiraya never expected. There was a tiny Bomb with feet and white eyes with a Kohona forehead protector on its head that looked around the place. Jiraya burst into laughter, saying, "You wasted all that chakra for a tiny guy like that! You better make a REALLY hot chick for wasting my time like this."

Ammo smiles, telling Jiraya, "Looks can be deceiving, you know." Jiraya stops laughing as he sees the tiny Bomb (Bomb-omb) walks up to Terra and nukes her, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes. Jiraya then anime sweat as Ammo tells him "I win."

Anyway, the guys had tons of fun bashing Terra for no odd reason. After all that, Terra was too beaten to bash anymore. Ammo then tells everyone, "Hey! Let's go to Ichiroku's and eat Ramen until we barf." Naruto was super happy and everyone left for the Ramen place.

Meanwhile, Gaara came out of nowhere and had a thirst for blood. He then summons his sand and kills Terra with the Sabaku kyuu "Desert Coffin" and the Sabaku SouSou "Desert Graveyard" to turn Terra into nothing but a pool of blood. The blood spelled out, "See Ya in Chapter 6."

* * *

Note: If you don't get this chapter, you probably never watched Naruto. If you don't get this fanfic, then you probably never watched Teen Titans. If you don't know what a Bomb-omb is, you never played Mario games or watched the Super Mario Bros. Super Show. If you don't know the Super Mario Bros. Super Show, … I can understand that, but I still hate you. 


	7. Robot Hell Ripoff

Hi gang! This is yet another RTB2 episode that involves stuff that is pointless, violent, and hell funny. No literally. The next RTB episode is in hell itself. Just read and find out.

I thank all the reviewers that reviewed. I like to thank you all through names but I'm too lazy to type your names.

Also, this is also a song fic, so all the song words sung by Terra, Fry, or any other characters are in _this format_. Slade or Lila singing would be **bold like this**.

All things I'm continently ripping off belong to whomever own them in the first place.

* * *

**Robot Hell Rip-off  
Co-host: Slade **

This chapter of RTB starts off where Terra is sliding down a long slide in a spiraling downward position. She remembers dying in the last chapter, but forgot otherwise.

When she reached the bottom, she saw Ammo with a microphone telling the folks, "Hi, and welcome to yet another RTB2. This time the fic is taken place in hell itself."

Terra looks around the horrible, fiery place that is hell. She then notices the metal, old Slade suit she wore in the Aftershock episodes.

"Ummm… Why am I in this suit again?" she asks.

Ammo smiles as he tells her, "Why were in none other than the place in Futurama, Robot Hell. The only way for you to be hurt here is if you were half machine."

Slade comes out of nowhere.

"Slade! What are you doing here?" Terra asks again. Slade answers, "I work here and I'm the co-host of this chapter of RTB2. Prepare to suffer!"

As Ammo leaves via Megaman teleport, Slade starts some music.

_Awww crap, singing… Mind if I smoke?_ The place burns in an inferno as Terra gasps and burns with it. She is screaming in agony as she was on fire (literally).

**Cigars are evil, you won't miss 'em.  
We'll find ways to simulate that smell.  
What a sorry fella, rolled up and smoked like a panatella.  
Here on level one of Robot Hell.**

He then punches Terra and sends her flying into an elevator, finally not on fire. She sees buttons that show words.

First level- smoking  
Second level- stealing  
Third- alcohol  
Fourth- Sex  
Fifth- Misc.

When they reached level two, Slade punched Terra into a microwave/wheel of torture machine as the machine started spinning the words on the wheel of torture half.

**Gambling's wrong and so is cheating,  
so is forging phony IOU's.  
Let's let lady luck decide  
what type of torture's justified.  
I'm pit boss here on level two.**

When the spinner stopped, it landed on 'deep fry' as more flames from hell burn her up even more. Slade laughs as he stares at the torture in front of him.

**Ooh! Deep-fried robot!**

Terra then begins to beg for forgiveness.

_Just tell me why.  
_**Please read this fifty-five-page warrant.  
**_There must be cyborgs worse than I.  
_**We checked around, there really aren't.**  
_Then please let me explain;  
my crimes were merely girlish pranks._  
**You stole from boy scouts, nuns, and banks!  
**_Aw, don't blame me, blame my upbringing.  
_**Please stop sinning while I'm singing!**

Slade knocks her back into the elevator and brings her to level five and knocks her into some rappers who tie her up and starts to open up the suit to where the suit links to her real body.

**Selling bootleg tapes is wrong.  
Musicians need that income to survive.  
**_Hey Terra, gonna make some noise!  
With your hard drive scratched by the Beastie Boys!_

The rappers then started to scratch her internal organs to make a rapping song while Terra suffers from the torture of being used as a CD for rapping.  
_That's whatcha, whatcha, whatcha get on level five!_

Meanwhile… Lila and Fry were singing while sliding down the slide to hell...

_I don't feel well.  
_**It's up to us to rescue him.  
**_Maybe he likes it here in hell._  
**It's us who tempted him to sin.  
**_Maybe he's back at the motel.  
_**Come on Fry; don't be scared,  
I'm sure at least one of us will be spared.  
So just sit back, enjoy the ride.  
**_My ass has blisters from the slide…_

Then, we see Slade strap dynamite on Terra and were singing while setting up for the explosion.

**Fencing diamonds, fixing cockfights,  
Publishing indecent magazines.  
You'll pay for every crime,  
Knee-deep in electric slime.  
You'll suffer 'till the end of time,  
Enduring tortures, most of which rhyme.  
Trapped forever here in Robot Hell!**

Just before he could light the fuse, Lila and Fry came in saying, "Don't worry Bender! We're here to save you!" Ammo comes and tells the two, "Ummm… Sorry but this is Robot Hell, California. I think your looking for Robot Hell, New Jersey."

"Oh," the two say and leave through the stairs. Then Slade lit the fuse and blew up Terra. All we see is a bunch of intestines spell in cursive "See Ya in Chapter 7!"

* * *

End Note  
Hey! You could be in an RTB2 chapter! All you have to do is write your name in an e-mail sent to me and the first five will show up in the next five Chapters of RTB2! Just add your character's name, description, age, hair, eye, and skin color, and other things you want to be described in RTB2! Hurry! Only five chapters for the contest, so the first five are in the fanfic. 

Side End Note  
Sending the stuff for the contest in the reviews **DOES NOT count!**


End file.
